Eleventh Division
thumb|250px|Eleventh Division "11th division - the faces in Team Zaraki - the love for fighting to them is like the need for three meals a day!" - Tite KuboBleach Official Character Book SOULs The , also known as '''Squad 11' in the English Dub (and is sometimes called the Zaraki Corps and Zaraki Squad),Anime episode 118 is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Notable Members Current Captain :Kenpachi Zaraki Kenpachi is currently the Captain for the 11th Division. He is the only one of the current Captains to have achieved this rank by the method of killing the previous Captain. Lieutenant :Yachiru Kusajishi Yachiru is the current Lieutenant of the 11th Division. She is currently the youngest Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. :Ikkaku Madarame Ikkaku is the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. He is the only officer below the rank of Lieutenant shown to have learned Bankai. :Yumichika Ayasegawa Yumichika is the 5th Seat of the 11th Division. Despite being the 5th seat his power is at level of most Lieutenants. Unseated and Officers of Unknown Rank : Makizō is a Shinigami that has been in the 11th Division for ten years. Yachiru has nicknamed him "Maki-Maki" although sometimes she forgets and just gives him another nickname. Former Former 6th Seat :Renji Abarai Renji rose up to the rank of 6th Seat of the 11th Division after his transfer from the 5th Division. While as a member of the 11th Division he learned how to fight more efficiently from Ikkaku. He remained there until his promotion to Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Former Unseated and Officers of Unknown Rank : (Anime only, deceased) Ichinose, as he is mostly referred as, left the 11th Division after Zaraki took over as the new Captain. :Tetsuzaemon Iba Iba served a member of the Eleventh Division, under Zaraki. Despite the specialization of the Division he also trained to use Kidō, as it would make him more likely to be promoted. He eventually became the Lieutenant of the 7th Division. Insignia The Insignia for the Eleventh Division of the Gotei 13 is the Yarrow. The meaning behind this symbol is Fight. Special Duties The Eleventh Division is the melee combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts. The Eleventh DIvision is said to be the one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13, in terms of combat. A common theme for the Captain of the 11th Division is to take on the name Kenpachi or the best swordsman of each generation. Recruitment Fair In the Bleach Bootleg, a section was included with questions and answers from the captains and vice-captains of each division as part of the Gotei 13 Recruitment Fair. The following was the 11th Division entry for the Recruitment Fair. Kenpachi Zaraki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys who like fighting. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We get along and have fun. 3. What do you require of new recruits? They should be strong. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Strong guys, come and try me!! Yachiru Kusajishi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Strong guys. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Eeeveryone gets along~ 3. What do you require of new recruits? No weak people should join. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. I'll think up a nickname for you! Frank talk!! with the 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi The 11th Division? I don't know. Why must I introduce people to the 11th Division? It's just a gathering of thugs with pitiful intelligence who fight all the time. Besides, one time that lieutenant of theirs came into my research laboratory, and she climbed onto my chair and spilled disgusting candy everywhere, she touched all my machines with her filthy hands, she erased my data, she got water on everything when she went to wash her face-- Why that wretched brat?! This is all Zaraki's fault. Trivia * It is also noteworthy that at least two of the current lieutenants belonging to other divisions were formerly affiliated to the Eleventh Division: Renji Abarai and Tetsuzaemon Iba. *The 11th division also seem to be good friends with the 8th division, shown in one of the omake where captain Kyoraku and captain Zaraki are drinking with their entire squads with them; they look at the "moon" which turned out to be Ikkaku's head. References Navigation de:11. Kompanie es:Undécima División Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami